Majo ga semaru
ありがたいです is the Japanese version of Thank Goodness. 魔女が迫る ~ この幸せ Madame Morrible, Fiyero, ensemble 魔女が迫る 奴の呪いで オズに闇が広がる 魔女が迫る　奴の 呪いに　オズがのみ込まれる 呼び回り襲う 緑の魔女 悪魔の手先 近づいてくる　そこに オズの国の　平和な時を 奴から　取り戻せ 取り戻せ いつの日か 『 オズの皆さん、確かに何年も恐ろしい時が続いています。 でも、今日はひとまず置いといて。お祝いのパーティよ。 』 祝いましょう　この日を 祝おう 素敵な時を　グリンダと！ 共に 幸せを　高えましょう さあ　祝いましょう グリンダを！ ああ　幸せなの そうね？　幸せだわ 分けてあげたい　この気持ち 溢れる　喜び 今　幸せなの そう。。。でしょう？ 幸せだわ そうよ　私は　ずっと夢見てた この日を いつも二人は　みんなの憧れ 二人の幸せ このオズを守る　光なのよ 『 愛するグリンダ、あなたの幸せこそ我々の幸せです！ 報道官として、あなたが「善い魔女」に任命されたいきさつを、みんなにきちんと伝えましたよ。 』 オズの陛下は　出逢ってすぐに この子の才能を　見抜いた そして告げたの 「グリンダ、君こそ この国の善い魔女だ！」 それを妬んで　飛び出してきたのが 悪い魔女の そう！ 「ウィキッド」！ いつ何処にいても　あいつが見てる まるで蛇のよう　醜い女 動物が魔女を　かくまってるのよ あいつは　溶けるぞ きれいな水に！ 『 何だって？！ 』 水に！ そうだ　用意しろ　水を！ 『 聞いたか？彼女が水に溶けるだって？！ みんな頭が空っぽだから、何だって信じるんだ！ フィエロ！ 彼は飲み物を取りに行ってくれました、私のために。 。。。彼って　とても優しいの。 』 そうよ　幸せなの きっと。。。 幸せだわ ただ　私の理想とは 少し違うけれど でも　幸せには。。。そうよ 変わりないわ 『 だけど。。。 』 幸せを掴んでも 虚しい　何故なの？ 夢叶ったの。。。そう 求め続けた。。。はず これほどの幸せは　他にはないわ 私を包む 今　大きいな愛が ほら　皆の声が聞こえるわ ああ　幸せなの そうよ　幸せだわ 私はみんなに愛されてる そう　きっと 今　私は幸せよ 幸せが満ち溢れる オズに 素晴らしい　このひと時 祝おう 我々の グリンダ！ ありがとう さあ　祝いましょう さあ　讃えましょう この幸せを ああ　幸せだわ 祝おう　さぁ！ この幸せ！ Source: Wicked Lyrics Roumaji: Majo ga semaru Yatsu no noroi de Ozu ni yami ga hirogaru Majo ga semaru yatsu no Noroi ni Ozu ga nomikomareru Yobi mawari osou midori no majo Akuma no tesaki Chikadzuite kuru soko ni Ozu no kuni no heiwana toki o Yatsu kara torimodose Torimodose Itsunohika 『 Ozu no minasan, tashikani nan'nen mo osoroshī toki ga tsudzuite imasu. Demo, kyō wa hitomazu oitoite. Oiwai no pāti yo. 』 Iwaimashou kono ni~tsu o Iwaou Sutekina toki o Gurinda to! Tomoni Shiawase o kō emashou Sā iwaimashou Gurinda o! Ā shiawasena no Sō ne? Shiawaseda wa Wakete agetai kono kimochi Afureru yorokobi Ima shiawasena no Sō...Deshou? Shiawaseda wa Sō yo watashi wa zutto yumemi teta Kono ni~tsu o Itsumo futari wa min'na no akogare Futari no shiawase Kono Ozu o mamoru hikarina no yo 『 Aisuru Gurinda, anata no shiawase koso wareware no shiawasedesu! Hōdō-kan to shite, anata ga `yoi majo' ni ninmei sa reta ikisatsu o, min'na ni kichinto tsutaemashita yo.』 Ozu no heika wa deatte sugu ni Kono-ko no sainō o minuita Soshite tsugeta no 「Gurinda, kimi koso Kono kuni no yoi majoda!」 Sore o netande tobidashite kita no ga Warui majo no Sō! 「U~ikiddo」！ Itsu doko ni ite mo aitsu ga mi teru Marude hebi no yō minikui on'na Dōbutsu ga majo o kakumatteru no yo Aitsu wa tokeru zo Kireinamizu ni! 『 Nani datte? ! 』 Mizu ni! Sōda yōi shiro mizu o! 『 Kiita ka? Kanojo ga mizu ni tokeru datte? ! Min'na atama ga karappodakara, nani datte shinjiru nda! Fierro! Kare wa nomimono o tori ni itte kuremashita, watashi no tame ni. ... Kare tte totemo yasashī no.』 Sō yo shiawasena no Kitto... Shiawaseda wa Tada watashi no risō to wa Sukoshi chigaukeredo Demo shiawaseni wa... Sō yo Kawarinai wa 『 Dakedo... 』 Shiawase o tsukan demo Munashī nazena no? Yume kanatta no... Sō Motome tsudzuketa... Hazu Kore hodo no shiawase wa hoka ni wa nai wa Watashi o tsutsumu Ima ōkī na ai ga Hora mina no koe ga kikoeru wa Ā shiawasena no Sō yo shiawaseda wa Watashi wa min'na ni aisa re teru Sō kitto Ima watashi wa shiawase yo Shiawase ga michi afureru Ozu ni Subarashī kono hitotoki Iwaou Wareware no Gurinda! Arigatō Sā iwaimashou Sā tataemashou Kono shiawase o Ā shiawaseda wa Iwao u sa~a! Kono shiawase! Translation The Witch Approaches - This Happiness The witch approaches! With her curse The darkness in Oz spreads The witch approaches! Within her curse Oz is being swallowed The green witch gathers her forces and attacks This minion of the devil Is getting closer The peaceful times of the country of Oz From her we'll reclaim them Reclaim them Some day GLINDA: "People of Oz, admittedly the fearful times have continued in these past years. But, today for the time being, let's set that aside. It's a celebration party!" Let's celebrate this day ENSEMBLE: Let's congratulate GLINDA: This wonderful time, with Glinda ENSEMBLE: Together GLINDA: In praise of happiness, let's ENSEMBLE: Congratulate Glinda! GLINDA: Ahh, I'm happy That's right! So happy I wish I could share these feelings Of overflowing joy Now, I'm happy Yes ... right? So happy Yes, I've always dreamed Of this day The two of us, ever the object of everyone's admiration Our happiness Is the light that will protect this Oz MORRIBLE: Beloved Glinda, your happiness is our happiness! As the Official Press Secretary, I have properly conveyed to everyone the story behind your appointment as "The Good Witch." Soon after his Majesty of Oz met her He recognised this young girl's talent Then he declared "Glinda, it is you who is The Good Witch of this country!" Seething with jealousy, out flew The evil witch Yes! Wicked! WOMAN: Any time and any place you can see her Just like a snake, she's an ugly woman Animals are sheltering the witch MAN: That woman, she melts In clean water! FIYERO: What?! ENSEMBLE: In water! Yes, let's prepare water! FIYERO: Did you hear that? She can melt in water? Everyone's head is empty, that's why they'll believe anything! GLINDA: Fiyero! Oh, he went to get me a drink. He is so kind! Yes, I'm happy For sure ... So happy Just that, it's a little different From what I thought But this is ... yes, Indeed happiness "But..." Even though I've grasped happiness Why is it so empty? My dreams have come true ... yes This is what I should have ... wanted There is no greater happiness than this The great love That envelops me now Look, I can hear everyone's voices Ah, I'm happy Yes, so happy I am loved by everyone Yes, definitely Right now, I am ... happy ENSEMBLE: Happiness is overflowing GLINDA: In Oz ENSEMBLE: This great moment, we'll congratulate Our Glinda GLINDA: Thank you! ENSEMBLE: Now, let's celebrate Now, let's praise This happiness GLINDA: Ahh, I'm happy ENSEMBLE: Let's celebrate This happiness! Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by Fiyero Tigelaar Category:Songs sung by Madame Morrible Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble Category:Songs of Wicked